someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ads
I furiously clicked away the ads that had shrouded my computer screens. I finally cleared all of them. I went and opened Youtube, just because I was bored. I was quickly bored and frequently found myself clicking away even more pop-up ads. One ad caught my eye though. It said, "You play horror? Well just click here, please!" With a little bit of hesitation I clicked on it. It opened up a window titled, "Amnesia". At first I was a little ticked off. A game I already had, great. As soon as the screen loaded I was actually a bit pleased. It was a custom story download that was titled, Crashed. I wanted to get something out of it so I downloaded it. The story of it was that you crashed a plane and there is a building in the distance. I started to play. I made it to the mansion, and it ended there. "What a waste of time" I thought to myself. I closed it to find a new ad. It was an ad for Amnesia. I ignored it, and opened Amnesia again. It opened to the custom story, and it wouldn't let me leave. I made my way to the mansion. This time there was more. Slightly confused yet delighted I ventured forward. It was just your normal custom map, jump scares, puzzles and more. At the end it just said the end, and it was done. It was good so I started telling friends about it. But no sooner than I had sent they replied, "What is this?" or "There's nothing there!" and the occasional "Is this a joke!?" I didn't understand, why couldn't they play the custom map. A pop-up ad came up again, it was just text that read, "Only you can play it!" Only play what? The custom story? So I looked at who made the custom story. It said that the author was known as ads. I began wondering if he sent me last ad I got. As if to answer me, 12 pop-ups came, all simply saying yes. Okay.... so someone is stalking me? That is what seemed to have settled into my mind. I went to sleep, but got none. I turned my computer back on. I clicked away all the pop-up ads. But the last I read. It was again just text that read, "I can see you!" I looked at my web cam. I took it off the top of the computer. Another ad popped up. It was a picture of an eye. I clicked on it, racking up my nerves. It was a blank website. The only thing that struck me was the address. i-still-see-you.com. Being startled by this, I took the webcam and threw it out my window, smashing it. Then ads started popping up, they all said "HA HA HA!" Then they stopped. Another one popped up and this one said, "That won't work!" That was it. I took my computer and threw it out the window, landing near the web cam. I finally rested, the weight off my shoulders. My phone started vibrating. I checked it. I had an e-mail from...Ads. "Don't try that!" It read. Then I started getting e-mails from my friends, saying some guy named Ads had been sending them e-mails as well. Then Ads e-mailed me again. "Check on your doorstep!" I just had to go check. A new laptop lay there. It was open, and an ad on it showed my smashed computer. It read, "Don't do that, just find me!" I picked it up and walked back inside to my room. I e-mailed "Ads" and asked, "Where are you?" Soon he replied, "Well I used to be outside, but now I am right in'' front'' of you." I then realized he or she was claiming he was the computer. An ad popped up. "We'll have fun!" It read. Next to it was a picture of me. I then realized, this computer has a webcam built in. I checked for video and pictures. I found a video that says it was taken from around the time I played Amnesia and still going. I also found a picture taken 1 minute ago, the one that was in the ad. Then another ad came up. "I hope you're not startled." Too late for that, I thought. Then an ad came up that said, "Don't worry, we'll be together for a while, I'll make up for this :)" Then I realized I won't be alone any time soon. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story